Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Snixx-Marion
Summary: Cette histoire raconte les débuts chaotique de Santana et Brittany dans la saison 1 de Glee.


Brittana Forever !

Chapitre 1 : Les débuts Brittana. (saison 1) 

Santana aimais se meilleur amie. Mais c'était une vrais salope avec elle et avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elles passent souvent des nuits ensemble mais les sexe n'est pas sortir ensemble alors elle ne sont pas ensemble. Santana appelle Brittany parce qu'elle lui « manquais » depuis hier soir.  
>« _ Brittany, tu sais que en ce moment Puck et moi on est plus ensemble. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était possible que je passe la nuit avec toi ?<br>_Oui pas de problème, viens chez moi ce soir quand tu sera prète.  
>_D'accord, à ce soir Britt ! »<p>

Santana ce sentait abandonné en ce moment et espérais trouver du réconfort dans les bras de sa meilleur amie. Elle l'aimait et ce soir pourrais être le début de quelque chose entre elles. Elle se prépara tranquillement lorsque son téléphone vibra :  
>« _Santana, ici Puckerman. Ca te dirais une petite soirée chez moi ?<br>_Euh désoléje vais déjà chez Britt.  
>_Oh, mais aller s'il te plait ?<br>_Bon d'accord. J'arrive dans 1 quart d'heure. »

Elle appela donc Brittany pour la prévenir

« _Ouais Britt désolé mais ce soir je me fais Puck. Ne m'en veut pas.  
>_Santana... J'espérais que ce soir...<p>

_Brittany tu sais que j'aime faire l'amour avec toi. Mais J'ai pas de sentiments !  
>_Je le sais .<br>_Britt, j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprenne. Je veux pas de toi enfin si mais juste pour le sexe.

*commence a sangloter *_ Santana arrête d'être méchante avec moi !  
>_J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que .. !<br>_J'ai compris ! Bonsoir. »

Le lundi, Santana chercha des yeux Britt. Mais ne la vit pas de la matinée. Elle trouva ça bizarre et commença a s'inquiéter. Elle la vit pour la première fois de la journée au Glee club. Santana la rejoignit comme si rien ne c'était passé la nuit dernière.  
>« _Alors ta nuit avec Puck ? Demanda Britt, sèchement.<br>_Bien, mais j'espère que tu sais que j'aurais tellement aimer la passer avec toi !  
>_J'en doute. C'est pas la première fois que tu me pose un lapin.<br>_C'est vrai et je m'en excuse.  
>_T'inquiète. »<p>

******  
>Brittany sorti vite des cours pour éviter Santana. Elle n'avait plus envie de la laisser jouer avec ses chance elle ne la croisa pas, elle pensa que Santana avait dû faire la même chose. Elle rentra donc chez elle avec une boule au ventre. Elle hésita pendant plus de une heure pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait appeler Santana. Finalement elle s'est dit que non, c'était pas utile. Elle profiterais d'un moment dans les vestiaires en allant a l'entraînement des cheerleader.<p>

Le mardi, Brittany attrapa Santana par le bras pour lui faire comprend qu'elle voulais lui parler.  
>« _Santana, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est ce que tu as ?<br>_Rien, juste fatiguer de me prendre la tête avec toi pour un rien.  
>_Eh c'est pas moi qui créer cette situation !<br>_Je sais. Mais c'est a cause de moi et des sentiments que j'ai pour t.. euh Puck ! Pour Puck.  
>_Ah je vois. Donc en faite je te gène dans ta relation avec lui.<br>_Non pas du tout.  
>_Tu sais quoi, Santana, j'en ai marre que les gens me prenne pou un idiote. Je voulais avoir une discussion et visiblement tu veux pas me parler sauf si ça parle de sexe visiblement.<br>_Tu veux en venir où ?  
>_Toi et moi c'est fini. Plus de sexe, on est plus amie.<br>_Non Britt, dit Santana en la suppliant avec les larme aux yeux.  
>_C'est fini, j'en ai marre de jouer.<br>-Non.. »

Santana a réussi a tenir une semaine en évitant tout contact avec Brittany. Mais elle devait se rendre a 'évidence, elle lui manquait vraiment trop. Avec conviction elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleur amie. Elle entendit plusieurs fois la sonnerie sans que quelqu'un décroche. Elle réessaya 5 minutes plus tard toujours sans réponse elle décida donc de laisser un message.  
>« _Salut Britt, c'est Santana. Je voulais juste te dire que tu me manquais beaucoup. Je ne veux pas parler sexuellement parlant mais amicalement parlant. Je sais que j'ai été une idiote avec toi. Je te promet, je t'aime j'ai besoin de toi. Tes calins, tes petites phrases drôle, la façon dont tu me tient par le petit doigt en allant aux casiers. Tous ça me manque terriblement ! Voilà Britt. J'éspère que tu aura ce message. Je t'aime. »<p>

******

Brittany avais entendu son téléphone sonner. Mais malheureusement elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait son téléphone et de toute façon en voyant le prénom de Santana s'afficher elle décida de ne pas répondre. Elle aussi l'aimais, mais malheureusement celle ci avait visiblement du mal avec les sentiments. Grâce a son chat, Lord Tubbington, elle réussi à écouter sa messagerie. * Salut Britt, c'est Santana...*. Après ce message, Brittany fut chambouler, elle n'avait jamais entendu Santana parler de manière si sincère. Elle commença a pleurer son sur lit car elle avait enfin retrouver sa meilleur amie, la personne qu'elle aimait.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances les deux amies étaient denouveau ensemble. Tout étais comme avant pour le plus grand bonheurs des intéressées.  
>« _Je suis bien là avec toi Britt.<br>_Moi aussi Santana, j'aime pas te faire la gueule mais si je sais que tu reviendra toujours dans mes bras !  
>_Ce n'est que le début ! Et je crois que j'aime ça. J'aimerais passer toute mes vacances avec toi.<br>_Désolé mais j'avais prévue de me perde dans les égouts.  
>_Alalal. Britt, tu me fera toujours rire ! » <p>


End file.
